The Randall Quints
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: a cute fic! not a 15 or 34!Plz review!
1. Tommy

Hio! #5:Hio?!? What's Hio mean!?! It's my special hello! ^-^ #5:Ohhh-kay. Do the disclaimer, like the other's do! #5: Fine. Lex-girl don't own anythin'. Good girl!  
********************************************** #5 walked in the entrance of the Awningdale (I'm sorry, I don't know where  
they live) park, deep in thought. " Hmm, Numbuh Five needs a break from adult-fightin. Numbuh Five needs tuh shoot some baskets!" Numbuh Five ran, full speed, to the basketball court, then stopped in her tracks. A teen was playing a 1 to 0 game against himself. He was taller then Numbuh Five by a couple of inches, his red shirt was on a bench, and it was 5 degrees! He wore sunglasses, with flames on the side, he had glossy black hair, and a playful face. Numbuh Five leapt onto a low building and watched the boy. Soon he went to put away the ball he had used. Numbuh Five slid down the pole that supported the small shelter and took his sunglasses, which he had put on his T-shirt. She hid again and none too soon! The boy put his shirt on, looked around, and wondered aloud, "Where did my stupid sunglasses go?" At that point, Numbuh Five almost slipped, and his sunglasses hit him on the head. "Hmmh.raining' glasses." he chuckled. He then amazed Numbuh Five and jumped onto the roof , with practically no effort, right in front of her. "Hello." He purred, "What have we got here?" He smirked and sat back  
on his haunches. She just blinked." Numbuh Five's sorry she took yo' sunnies, she really is, don' hurt her!" she squeaked. "Who's Numbuh Five?" Timidly, Numbuh Five pointed at herself. " Oh, ok." He smiled at her. "I'm  
Tommy, but you can call me Q1!" She leaned back in relief. "So, yo not  
gonna hurt Numbuh Five?" He just looked confused." Uh.. .no.Why would I hurt, as my sister would say, 'one of my own?'" He chuckled. They quickly  
became great friends. Finally, it was starting to get dark. "Hey, Q1?"  
"Hmm?" Q1 replied." I gotta go..Will Numbuh Five see you again?" He grinned." Of course!" "Ok.Well.see ya!" As Numbuh Five ran, she couldn't  
help but think he was kinda cute..  
*****************************************  
#5: WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
I thought it was cute..^_^  
#5: Whatever..  
Hey, people! Should I continue? I need Reviews! 


	2. Mackenzie

Ok, I got a bunch of beautiful reviews, so I decided to get this out ASAP!  
*********************************************************** "But Numbuh One!" Numbuh Four cried. #1 gave him a death look. "#4, all KND  
have to spend exactly a month at that horrid place those adults call school. Next month it will be Numbuh Five's turn. So stop complaining." #4 made a face and set off for what he called prison. He decided to try out for the wrestling team. The problem was the team was HORRIBLE!!! Since #4 was the only kid any good, the coach constantly begged him to stay(I warn you, I know nothing about wrestling ) even though they kept losing. That  
all changed when she came. The boys were training in the gym, and they heard the squeaky door open. A girl came in wearing a satisfied smirk. She was about 5 feet tall, with two black braids hanging down to her knees. She had hazel eyes, and was wearing orange overalls. She strode up to the coach and purred, "I wanna be on the team. It looks like you need some help." The  
coach burst out laughing and the girl's face became irritable. Then she threw the coach across the gym, about 35 feet. The girl jogged over and put a foot on his chest. "I'll offer again." Her voice was cold and menacing now. "Do you want me to help you, or am I gonna hafta throw you again?" The  
coach jumped up and began to dance around the girl. "You have such strength! How did you get so strong? Weights? Running?" Her eyes dulled.  
"My cousin taught me, dolt." The coach raised an eyebrow and raised one  
shoulder. "Who exactly is your cousin, Girly?" She put her hands on her waist and narrowed her eyes. "Ever hear of Stone Cold? He's the guy. And don't call me girly. My name's Mackenzie. Mackenzie Christina Randall." #4  
sighed. 'Mackenzie. What a name. She's pretty, too.' #4 shook his head hard. "Don't be such an idiot, Numbuh Four." Then he realized that the girl was looking at him. 'Gotta keep cool.. Keep cool. She's prob'ly not even lookin' a' ya." The coach looked at his watch. "Ok, children, time for a wrestling match! Kick the socks offa those bulls!! Numbuh 4 saw Mackenzie roll her eyes. "Oh, Please." she growled, as the team climbed onto the bus to Bulldog Elementary .When they got there, they were getting beaten and  
berated as usual. "PLEASE coach, I can hurt these guys so they'll never walk again!!!" Mackenzie pleaded. The coach looked uncertainly at the raven-  
haired girl. "Well. aright, Mac, you're on da mat. what am I doin'..." Mackenzie bared her teeth in a grin and pulled herself up. "oh, look boys,  
the LOSER team got so desperate, they hires a sissy girl!" the other team's coach shouted. Mackenzie leapt at her opponent and in 15 seconds she  
had their best player down, beaten up, and humiliated. "Yea!" Numbuh 4 cheered. "BOOSHA!!!" Mackenzie heard him and turned around and grinned at  
him, making him blush. Mackenzie easily killed the opposition, all by herself. It was decided that Numbuh 4's team had won by a landslide. They celebrated all the way back to school. When they got back, The team had a  
party and cheered, "YAY MACKENZIE!!! SHE BEAT THE BULLDOGS!!!YAY!!!" Turned out Mackenzie's house and the Tree house were on the same street.  
The two agreed to walk to school together every day. Numbuh 4 found out that they had a lot in common. They both had punching bags, they both liked  
to sing (I know, I know.. I'm making him artsy!) and they both HATED Rainbow Monkeys. When they parted, Numbuh 4 made a mental note to start a  
journal. He knew with Mackenzie around, every day would be awesome!!!  
*******************************************************  
Like it? Hate It? R_E_V_I_E_W!!!!  
Lexi 


End file.
